


The Houses - One Shot

by Saltganley



Series: Dreams [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never liked Draco's character however after a strange dream I realised he was a 'family man' and felt different about him anyway this is the dream I had. It is a little 'patchy' as it covers all of the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Houses - One Shot

The Houses

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you speak to me like that" down a quiet corridor a dark haired half blood Hufflepuff girl had the pure blood Slytherin pinned to the wall, her wand poking into his chin. She kept her voice low and made sure they were completely alone in the dark corridor as she stared into his eyes. For the first time Draco noticed fine scars across her face and down her neck, having never been so close to her before he had never noticed. He had been taunting her for most of the year and finally she had snapped. Her Australian accent, tatted robes, second hand belongs and always having a leaf, twig or smudge of dirt on her it was easy enough to tease her but this time he had gone too far. However instead of fighting back he noticed a lovely vanilla smell surrounded her and her tanned skin was quite warm against his pale white complexion. "This is your last warning Draco, next time I will make sure everyone sees this." She pulled away shoving something in his hand, he looked down as she started to walk off to see a chocolate frog in his hand. "What is this?" He called to her. "Im a Hufflepuff, it's chocolate." She looked at him as if it was obvious what she had given him. Draco wasn't sure if to trust her, if the chocolate was in fact safe to eat. Once back in the dungeons he slid the chocolate into a box he had hidden under his bed which was magically attached to the bed slats. Completely confused by the interaction he decided to leave her alone for now but he couldn't help but think about her.

Most students were at Hogsmeade except one pale faced Slytherin who was deep in thought on the bridge over looking the landscape and a tanned Hufflepuff who was on her way back from borrowing some garden tools from Hagrid. "Draco?" She called sweetly. Draco jumped having not noticed her approaching. "Ouch." He winced cutting his hand on the corner of the bridge. "Are you ok?" She asked approaching him. "Yes" he snapped back. "Let me." She grabbed his hand without waiting for an answer and waved her wand across the cut on his hand making it disappear into a thin line. "Is that better?" She asked. "Yes." Draco grumbled. "Thank you, Crystal, isn't it?" He decided to stop been so rude. Crystal nodded with a small smile. "It's beautiful isn't it." Crystal changed the subject nodding towards the beautiful sweeping landscape. Draco nodded. "You look worried." Crystal mused. Draco just shrugged. "Let me show you something." Crystal smiled grabbing Draco by the sleeve. She lead him back to the castle via walkways Draco didn't even know existed to a door he had never seen before. "These are the Hufflepuff baths." Crystal smiled leading Draco in by his sleeve. "Grab a robe." She instructed, Draco looked around, the whole little room was doors and robes hanging and stacked everywhere. Draco grabbed the closest robe as Crystal grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into a room. Two large claw footed bath tubs sat next to each other in a room that could have been easily mistaken for been outside in a rainforest only the room was beautifully warm. Crystal turned the water on for both tubs and started to peal her robes off hanging them on branches that stuck out from the walls that looked like trees. "Wait I don't have my swimming clothes!" Draco realised. Crystal looked at him strange. "It's a bath Draco, you don't wear swimmers. I promise to close my eyes." She looked at him side ways before turning and completely disrobing. Draco swallowed hard, she was covered in scars, huge ones that started at a shoulder and ended above her butt others were small round circles. "Never seen a naked woman before?" Crystal teased a little before sliding into her bath and sighed. "Coming?" She asked her eyes closed shut. Still a little shocked from seeing her abused body and having stared at her naked body Draco quickly disrobed and slid into his bath. "Wow, this is lovely." Draco let slip before he could stop himself. Crystal still had her eyes closed but she smiled. "Relax Draco, the door is locked from the inside from other Hufflepuffs and other houses can only come in if they are with a Hufflepuff or have been bought in here before but only if that Hufflepuff is in here. So you can only come in here if I'm the only one in here." Draco took a deep relaxing breath. "Crystal." Draco whispered "yeah." Crystal replied "how did you get all those scars?" Crystal shrugged. "I lived in a hard part of Australia growing up with my alcoholic dad. Life was a little cruel. When my letter came telling me I was a witch my father contacted my mum and dumped me on a airplane to England. It's been great living with my mum, as you can tell she is poor but it's better then living with my father." Crystal explained. "Did your father do that to you." Draco asked shocked. "Some, the cigarette burns are mostly his, the odd glass bottle cut but it wasn't the greatest neibourehood to live in." Crystal explained. "Don't you hate the Muggles for what they have done?" Draco asked. "No, not really Muggles and magical, some people are just cruel, others aren't. You cannot condemn a complete group of people just because some of them are cruel. People will always be cruel and mean to each other, you just have to try and not be cruel and mean yourself to try and stop the cycle." Crystal answered her eyes still shut as she promised. Draco couldn't work out for the life of him why he even trusted her as they chatted until the water got cold. "People will be starting to come back from Hogsmeade, we better get going." Crystal huffed, her eyes still completely closed. "You can go first if you like." Crystal offered. "Tell me when your decent." Draco grudging pulled himself out of the bath not really wanting to go. He quickly dried and dressed. "Done." He replied Crystal stretched and opened her eyes, she too pulled herself out of the tub unfazed that Draco was watching her. "How can you be so calm?" Draco asked. "Your not going to hurt me, I have been laying here naked with my eyes closed and you haven't hurt me." Crystal shrugged. "Why are you been so nice to me." Draco asked as she dressed. "Your a man of your word, after our talk you haven't picked on me." Crystal answered. "Still you don't have to be nice to me." Draco pointed out. "That's true but I wasn't going to let you bleed everywhere either." Crystal answered. "Your good at healing by the way. " Crystal smiled, "I want to be a healer, after Hogwarts, to help people. I'm not ready yet however, that scar is going to take a little while to heal." Crystal pointed out. "So why did you fix it, why didn't you send me to Madam Pomfrey?" Crystal laughed, "cos you wouldn't have gone and Slytherin chick's dig scars. It will heal before your father sees it thought." Draco shrugged, she was right after all. "You should have been a Ravenclaw." Draco mused running a finger along the scar. "The sorting hat thought that too, my mum was Ravenclaw but I guess I love my food too much." Crystal turned fully dressed now. "How do you keep so skinny then?" Draco blurted out before realising it wasn't really an appropriate question. "I like my fruit I guess." Crystal shrugged. The two of them sneaked out so no one saw them. "See you later Draco." Crystal smiled disappearing between the shrubs. That night Draco couldn't help but steal a couple of glances to the Hufflepuff table, Crystal was politely listening to one of the Hufflepuff boys regaling her with a story she was obviously not that interested in. Draco couldn't help but be pleased that the boy wasn't having any luck with her, yet he knew nothing could come of the two of them. It didn't stop him dreaming of her, especially now he had seen her naked body.

"Draco" something whispered beside him. A bright blue butterfly was sitting next to him, he had never seen before. "Draco." It whispered to him, he moved closer to the butterfly but it took off outside. Draco decided to follow it. Not far into the garden in a dark corner Crystal was sitting on a stump. "Hi!" She smiled as the butterfly sat on her hand then disappeared. "Hi." Draco couldn't help but smile at her. "What was that?" Draco pointed to where the butterfly had disappeared. "A Monarch Butterfly, very common in Australian Rainforest. You didn't look like you where having fun." Crystal pointed out gesturing that she could see into the hall from where she was sitting. "I was hiding from Pansy." Draco admitted as he took a seat next to her. "Didn't you ask her to the ball though?" Crystal asked. "Yeah I did, but if I hear her complain about how Granger and Krum are together I think I'll hex her!" Draco grumbled. Crystal giggled. "So why did you ask her?" Crystal asked. "My parents expected I ask a pure blood, they wouldn't have been happy if I asked someone from a different house." Draco explained. "You will do anything for your family, that's honourable." Crystal pointed out. "Quickly, let me show you something." Crystal was instantly on her feet. "Why?" Draco asked. "Because Pansy is headed this way." Crystal smiled. Draco was on his feet and following her deep into the darkness. Soon they were standing outside a greenhouse. "The greenhouse?" Draco huffed. "This is my greenhouse actually, Ms Sprout said I could grow Australian plants, I'm convinced some of them have magical properties that the native Australians have been using for years for medicine." Crystal smiled, her whole face lit up as she pulled Draco into the greenhouse. It was quite warm in the greenhouse that Crystal took off her cardigan and Draco took of his suit robe. "Wow, that's a nice dress." Draco blurted out finally getting a full view of Crystals dress. "Thank you." Crystal smiled back. The dress was pretty much layers of what looked like heart shaped glittering leaves very similar to the leaves she was standing next too. "This is the plant I love the most a philodendron." Crystal smiled back at Draco gently patting a massive bright green leaf beside her. "Crystal, how did you afford such a nice dress?" Draco asked intrigued. "One of the Ravenclaw girls bought two dresses not sure which would work better, she thought this one was hideous so I asked her if I could borrow it. She said I could have it." Crystal explained leading Draco deeper into the greenhouse. "How could it be hideous?" Draco mused. "I sewed it into the leaf shapes, got my inspiration from the philly." Crystal smiled grabbing Draco's hand. "Here, this is an Apple Berry." Crystal handed Draco half a sausage looking fruit as she bit into the other half. It was surprisingly nice. "Here put these on." Crystal handed Draco some cotton gloves. "Why?" Draco asked suspicious "because Mulberries stain, they aren't Australian but they now grow wild in Australia and I love them." Crystal smiled slipping on her own pair of gloves approaching a weeping looking tree covered in aray of green, red and purple black berries. "You can eat the red ones but the darker they are the nicer they are." Crystal handed Draco a couple of the darker berries. "I like these!" Draco smiled. Crystal grabbed a couple and pulled up two empty buckets and flipped them sitting on one. Draco joined her. "This is really nice." Draco finally spoke. "I could stay here with you forever." Draco and Crystal talked for ages. "We better go." Crystal finally stood up putting her bucket away. "Ms Sprout will be down soon to check on her Gillyweed." Crystal tried to smile but it was obvious she didn't really want to go either. The two of them slowly packed up and grabbed their coats. "I would have asked you, if I could." Draco blurted out. "I know." Crystal smiled as Draco lent down and kissed her. A noise at the end of the greenhouses broke the moment as the two of them headed out quickly running back to the hall. Crystal stopped near the door. "Go ahead Draco, I'll see you later." Draco hesitated, he wanted to kiss her again as she knelt down to fix her shoe a shrill voice called out. "Draco!" Pansy was standing in the doorway her hands on her hips. "I have been looking for you!" Her demanding voice grated his nerves. Draco quickly escorted Pansy inside so she didn't see Crystal. Once inside Draco made his excuses that it was late and the ball sucked so he was going to bed. Pansy pouted but Draco ignored her heading back out into the stairway. Stopping as Crystal stepped inside her shoes in her hands. "What are you looking at Mudblood!" Pansy sneered at her as she saw Crystal. "Good night to you too!" Crystal replied unfazed heading towards the Hufflepuff common room.

Draco swirled his wand in his fingers, he was so conflicted. Snape was raging as Madam Pomfrey was talking sternly to Dumbledore. Snape refused to tell Pomfrey what had happened and she was trying to get Dumbledore to make him tell her. Draco had started a fight with Harry and Harry had almost killed him but Snape walked in just as it all happened. Draco just couldn't handle been in the room any longer, he had been in her care for three days. He asked if he could leave, Dumbledore nodded. Thankfully it was late and the halls were empty but there was really only one person Draco wanted to talk to. "Point me Crystal" Draco demanded his wand that was flat in his hand. His wand directed him down to the Hufflepuff baths. Thankfully Draco still had the present he made for her in his pocket as he headed in. She was in the same bath as when she bought him down. "Draco." Crystal smiled. "Hi!" He forced a smile grabbing a stool to sit on beside her bath. "They finally let you out of Madam Pomfrey's clutches." Crystal tried to lighten the mood. "Yeah." Draco half answered. "What's wrong Draco?" Crystal asked sitting up in the bath. "I have to make a decision." Draco explained. "I don't want you to hate me." "I'm not going to hate you Draco, you have a hard decision but I know when the time comes you will make the right choice." Crystal tried to comfort him. "You have no idea!" Draco got up pacing the bathroom. "Draco, my mother is a Witch, she has told me about your family." Crystal tried to calm him. "A Deatheater, that's what they want me to be!" Draco finally snapped. "I know." Crystal replied lightly. "I have to kill someone, kill your kind!" Draco pointed out. "It's to protect your family isn't it." Crystal asked. Draco nodded. "There is nothing wrong with protecting your family Draco." Crystal pointed out. "They will want to kill you." Draco managed to spit out but couldn't look at her. "Draco, come here." Draco headed back to her bath, she pulled his sleeves up and put his hands in the bath. "Breath in." Draco put his chin on the edge of the bath and breathed in the warm water smell of vanilla and something else. Crystal twinned her fingers around his in the water, Draco felt a little better. "My mother is ready if we have to go into hiding." Crystal reassured him, Draco looked up into her brown eyes and crashed his lips into hers. "This isn't fair." He breathed pulling away a little. "I'm never going to be able to have you." Draco took a deep breath. "I know, your family would disown you." Crystal confirmed. "We have now." Crystal pointed out. "Why are you still so tanned." Draco asked changing the subject and admiring her beautiful natural tan. "I got tanned in Australia, I was always outside and now I spend so much time in the greenhouses with the artificial light it just hadn't faded much." Crystal answered. "How did you get the name Crystal?" Draco asked. "My dad was in the drug business, one of the drugs he was dealing was crystal meth, he made a lot of money from it." Crystal explained. "That's kinda sick." Draco scowled. "True, my mum worked out too late that he was a dick but he ran off with me when he found out mum was a witch. Used me as excuse not to work and as what they call a camel to move drugs." Draco frowned. "He sounds like a complete arse!" Draco growled. "He is." Crystal shrugged. Eventually the warmth of the bath did fade and they had to leave and return to their dormitories. "Wait Crystal, I made this for you." Draco pulled out a huge red bath bomb. "You made me a bath bomb." Crystal laughed. "These things are hard to make you know." Draco looked put out. "Thank you." Crystal gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. "Have you eaten?" She asked suddenly. "No." Draco realised he had missed most meals the last three days. "Come on, I'll show you to the kitchens." Crystal took Draco's hand and Draco closed his fingers around hers as they snuck into the kitchens. A fire was still burning in one corner as four long tables that matched the four house tables in the great hall layout across the room. On the table that would be Hufflepuffs a couple of plates of food wrapped up sat as if someone knew they were coming. "The house elves always leave some food at the Hufflepuff table. They often leave me chocolate for when I come and water the plants. Draco noticed an array of various plants dotted around the room. "I told them it was good for the food to have plants around but it's for the house elves." Crystal smiled pulling Draco to the Hufflepuff table. They sat quietly eating for a little. "Do you really think I'll make the right choice?" Draco suddenly asked. "Yes, I do believe you will, not everyone will understand why you will make your decision. You might not even like it but in the long run you will make the decision you have to for the right reasons." Crystal smiled gently at Draco while popping a grape in her mouth. Draco couldn't help but kiss her. It seemed all too quick that Draco was back in his dormitory but the faint smell of Crystals vanilla still lingered on him allowing him to fall into a calm sleep filled with Crystal. 

*if you haven't read or seen the Harry Potter stories the rest of this has spoilers!*  
Draco quickly looked back at the castle, hoping Crystal was safe in bed as Hagrid's hut flared up in flames the castle disappeared and he was home. His mother was almost in hysteric's and lost all self control pulling Draco into her. "Snape, what happened!" Draco's father demanded. Thankfully Snape didn't tell anyone that Draco had lowered his wand, he had decided not to kill Dumbledore at the last minute. Snape killed him instead. In all the drama everyone, even Bellatrix hadn't remembered that Draco had lowered his wand. Draco figured Crystal was right, he would make the right decision yet Draco felt like crap. The old man, Dumbledore was the one who was protecting the half bloods, protecting Crystal. Now she was unprotected. Draco wasn't sure when he was going to see her again, if at all. Draco carefully checked the train, every Hufflepuff with dark hair but after dinner he realised she wasn't there. In the pit of his stomach he hoped she was in fact in hiding with her mother but Draco couldn't be sure. Draco couldn't stand it, during his last Defence against the Dark Arts class he had to use the Cruciatus Curse on a young Hufflepuff who reminded him painfully of Crystal. Thankfully Amycus Carrow was too busy picking out a new victim to see his pathetic cast. The girl still ended up in tears on the floor. Suddenly everyone was called to the Great Hall, whispers that Harry Potter had been seen in the castle.

Crystal was sitting at her mothers feet when Mrs Weasley burst into the room. "They are at the school!" She burst out, desperately trying to hold back tears. "Crystal stay here." Crystal's mum looked at her seriously. "No, I'm coming to fight." Crystal stood face to face with her mother. "Sarah we have to go now" Mrs Weasley called to Crystal's mum, "Crystal, please." Sarah begged following Mrs Weasley followed by Mr Weasley and all the other adults in the room stepped one by one into the fire place all bound for the Hogs Head Inn. Once a few minutes had passed Crystal too stepped into the fireplace. At the other end a man that looked like Dumbledore was too busy directing younger children down the hallway as adults headed through a picture, Crystal recognised one of the older Weasley boys, Percy she was sure his name was go thought the picture so she followed him. A huge emotional outpouring from Percy at the other end allowed Crystal to sneak past everyone including her mother and into the castle. Crystal desperately searched the castle as a loud voice penetrated everything. 

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Crystal had no doubt, that was Voldemort's voice even though she had never heard it before. She became more frantic to find Draco as things exploded around her, Crystal didn't care anymore she had to find Draco. Draco however was many floors below her and had just left an unconscious Goyle on the corridor floor. Once Harry, Granger and Weasley had disappeared Draco headed off to find his parents. However he ran in to someone he didn't expect to ever see again. "Crystal!" Draco called after her. "Draco!" Crystal called back running into his arms. " Crystal, we have to get out of here." Draco desperately pleaded with her as they snuck into a corner. "He will kill everyone, we will run away, we can go back to Australia. I don't care." Draco pleaded with her. "Ok." Crystal agreed slipping her hand into his. Draco let go of Crystals hand as they came out on the upper landing and pulled out their wands ready to fight their way out. A jinx flew past Draco as Draco threw a jinx back at the Death-eater that had conjured it. A green flash got Draco's attention as Crystal fell to the floor, a Death-eater had hit her from behind. Draco threw one back at him before scooping Crystal up. "Wake up, please." Draco pleaded but Crystal was gone. Draco took a deep breath knowing he couldn't stay here with her as a voice called his name "Draco, you blood traitor." He spat. "I'm not, I'm on your side." Draco stood up blocking Crystals body from view, he tired to lie but a stun spell hit the Death-eater before Draco could do anything as a punch landed in Draco's stomach. Draco landed on his hands and knees to get his breath back he didn't have time to work it out as the landing was now empty so Draco took the seconds to hide Crystals body, the idea of Fenrir Greyback getting hold of her body made his blood boil. Just as Draco closed the door to Crystals body Nearly Headless Nick floated past giving Draco a chest fallen look. They both moved on quickly.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."  
Voldemort's voice called out once again. 

As the bodies and injured collected in the great hall Sarah couldn't help but want to return to her daughter. Watching Molly hold her dead boy was more then she could deal with. "I'll take you too her." Nick offered. "What do you mean?" Sarah looked at Nick terrified of what he was about to show her as Nick floated off. On the upper landing Nick gestured to a cupboard, Sarah opened the door to find her daughters body, as if she was asleep. As Sarah cried over her daughters body Nick tried to explain that the Malfoy boy had hid her body to protect it.

Draco stood at the door of a small Muggle funeral home, an older version of Crystal was standing over a coffin. In his hand the chocolate frog she gave him the day she snapped at him. At the time he hadn't realised that she had confronted him alone so he wouldn't in turn be teased by been held up by a Hufflepuff. All she seemed to do is give to him, her time, her secrets. He gave her nothing.  
"Your Crystal's mum?" Draco finally found his voice. The woman turned to face him, definitely Draco thought, they looked so alike. "Your the Malfoy boy!" She looked at him shocked. Draco nodded moving closer to her. That's when he finally got a glimpse of Crystal, she looked beautiful, asleep and in the green leaf dress from the ball. Draco let a little smile cross his face as he remembered the night. In her hands was a Philodendron leaf. "Philodendron." Draco's smile was joined by a stray tear, he didn't bother wiping it. "How do you know my Daughter!" Sarah forced her voice to work. Draco didn't know what to say, she wouldn't have told anyone because of Draco's family, it seems not even her own mother. "She helped me with Herbology." Draco lied as something hurt in his chest. "She left this for you." Sarah shoved an envelope in his hands, in Crystals neat writing Draco's name was written across the front of it. It felt like it was even made from leaves. "Thank you." He mumbled ready to turn and leave. "Wait!" Sarah found a shrewd of confidence. "Tell me what happened, Nick, the Hogwarts ghost, said you where there when she died." Sarah looked desperately at Draco, he had feared she would ask, as much as Draco tried to forget that moment. Draco also knew it was the least he owed her. Draco took a deep breath. "We were fighting the Deatheaters and one got her in the back, Avada Kedavra. Crystal didn't suffer, she wouldn't have even known." Draco tried to reassure her mother as much as himself. "I hid her body so no one could hurt her anymore." Draco felt the need to add. Sarah just nodded looking back at her daughter, Draco knew he was running out of time, someone would realise he was missing. As he headed out however he stopped in the office dropping a couple of Muggle notes on the bench. "Is this enough to pay for that funeral?" Draco asked faking the intimidation of his fathers. "Yes, yes sir." The Muggle muttered terrified. "Here is your change sir." The Muggle replied handing Draco another Muggle note and some coins. "Thank you." Draco pocketed the Muggle money and disappeared into the night. It took awhile but Draco finally opened the envelope.

Dearest Draco,  
If you are reading this the Snatchers finally got hold of us. It really is only a matter of time. Please don't be angry or upset, I know how you get. You are a man of family honour and that is respectable. Please find someone who is a Pureblood yet sympathetic to Muggles and Half Bloods, continue your family honour Draco. Remember you make the choices you have to make, they might be hard at the time but I know you will make the right decision in the end. Live Draco.  
Love Crystal. 

Even from the grave she always knew the right thing to say, Draco poured his draught of death down the sink as he folded up Crystals letter and got ready for his trial in front of the Ministry of Magic.

In 2017, years later Draco stood on the platform towered by the bright red Hogwarts train with his wife Astoria Greengrass as they bid their son Scorpius fair well as he left for Hogwarts. Draco saw the Potters and the Weasley's, he nodded in their direction pulling his wife closer. Unbeknown to them another child, a daughter unborn was growing. Her name Crystal and her nursery already decorated in philodendron leaves and Scorpius already well introduced to the Mulbury tree that grew centre stage at the Malfoy Manor.


End file.
